Letters
by Moira-girl
Summary: These are some letters from the avatar characters to people important to them after the season 2 finally. There are going to be more then one for all of the characters after a while. I hope you like them.
1. Azula's letter home

**_Author's note:_** This is the first letter. It is from Azula to Fire Lord Ozai. I know that some of the facts are wrong but I did that on purpose. I think this is exactly what Azula would write after the season 2 finally. She took all the credit and still thinks she killed the avatar!

To the Fire Lord:

Dear Father,

I am pleased to inform you that, due solely to my own brilliance and your imperial support, Ba Sing Se is no longer in the possession of the Earth Kingdom. This grand city, that has avoided invasion 100 years, has fallen, under your superior reign. I have taken the city from the inside out. Due to the less then hostile take over the city was not destroyed and, as such, is ready for Fire Nation occupation.

Also I have discontinued an attempt on the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom's council of five had been informed of the upcoming solar eclipse and, most astoundingly, had also come to the conclusion that we will be immensely disadvantaged during the period when the sun is not visible. I have imprisoned the men involved with this dastardly plot and no free person has the knowledge of the eclipse. On to the subject of the Avatar; I followed your instructions, father. I waited until he was in the avatar sate then delivered the fatal strike. He fell. I saw with my own eyes. The avatar will never rise again. Unfortunately I am unable to send you his cold body because his waterbender guard took his body with her as she fled. My pursuits were halted by my meddle some uncle and blundering brother who escaped there imprisonment for a few moments, only long enough to provide the avatar's friend with a distraction. Both of them are in my jail.

I am eagerly awaiting your governor so that I may swiftly pass on power from myself to him and personally escort my defeated brother and uncle to you. On the way I will pick up the avatar's friends and the avatar's body. I'm sure the army could benefit from a flying bison addition. Also who better to be your personal servants then the daughter of an Earth Kingdom noble (Bai Fong no less!) and the Southern Water Tribe's leader's only two children? I'm sure they will obey your every command after being forced to watch what you do to uncle and brother; the five of them have developed quite an attachment to each other.

I will be returning soon.

Your Ever Loyal Daughter,

Azula


	2. a friend's letter to Aang

**_Author's note:_** This is the second letter. It's from…an old friend of Aang's (don't want you to know who until the end). I have a feeling Aang might find a stack of letters that were sent to him just after he ran away and I think a letter like this may be in that stack.

To Aang of the Southern Air temple:

Dear Airhead,

Hey! How's life in the palace in the clouds? Everything is _still_ boring down here. I wish I could fly too! Have you seen Bumi lately? Dad says I can't go with you to the Earth Kingdom anymore, something about it not being good for the family name to have the crown prince running off the Earth Kingdom every other day. I was not happy but Azulan sure was. He went on and on and on and _on_ about the uselessness of airbenders and how horrible it is to have them flying in and out of the palace like they own the place. I told him I'd rather have them own the place at least then something interesting would happen and he just called me a traitor and we moved on with life.

Azulan has started calling dad _Fire Lord Sozen, _when I asked him why he just said it was because dad _is_ Fire Lord now and I should start doing it too. I don't want to though. I'm still sad that grandfather died. Azulan is insane. He insists that dad doesn't tell me anything and that dad hates airbenders, earthbenders, and waterbenders.

Do you know when you're coming back through? You need to get in here for the comet festivals! This comet is supposed to be coming in a few weeks that dad has named Sozen's comet after himself. It's supposed to be amazing and we're having tons of festivals that are supposed to be bigger then Avatar Day! I can't wait! Azulan says there's something else about the comet but I don't think I believe him, after all half the stuff he says is a lie.

Speaking of Avatar Day have you figured out who the avatar is? Master Chung Win says that the avatar is an airbender for sure but he's not sure which temple he's from. I'm still betting that Tin in the avatar because he's _always_ acting old, like Azulan! That'd be funny. I'd love to see Tin try to firebend!

Oh! I have a new technique I want to show you! I just learned it the other day and I'm still trying to figure it out. It looks like airbending! The idea is to spin and use the speed of the spinning and the force of the fire to lift yourself really high off the ground then lower yourself softly back down on the ground. Unfortunately I haven't gotten the _softly_ part down yet and every time I land hard on my butt. By the time you get here I should have it down! Master Chung Win says that if you get here before I get it right you might be able to help me with it!

Talk to You Later (and it had better be in person!),

Kozon

**_Author's Note:_** Yes I did make Kozon the crown prince of the Fire Nation (just like Zuko) with an evil little sibling (just like Zuko) but he's Aang's best friend!


	3. Zuko's letter to his mother

**_Author's note:_** This is the third letter. Once again just after the season 2 finally.

To Ursa of the Fire Nation:

Dear Mom,

I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Did I betray uncle or did he betray me? I'm so confused. I need someone's help and I want to trust and believe what Azula says but a little voice inside my head won't let me believe her the way I trust you and uncle. Should I do what you always said when I was little about trying to get along with Azula or do you agree with uncle now and think that Azula is insane? You said remember who I am but I don't think I ever knew who I was! Sometimes I just want to give up! Sometimes I just want to give Azula the throne and live my life the way I want, but I don't think I can do that. I might have been able to that when I first left home but I found the avatar and that got dad's attention.

Uhg I'm so confused there is no other way to say it! I _love_ uncle! He's more of a father to me then my real dad! So how was it so easy to just betray him! Now it's tearing me up inside. I don't know how Azula can be so careless about it. It's as if uncle really was a traitor to her. I guess he would be counted as one after helping at the North Pole but that would make me one also and I care about nothing more then the well being of the Fire Nation and it can't be treasonous to care about home!

I'm still looking for you. I haven't done anything to betray Azula's trust yet because I hope to learn more of where you may be from Azula, if she ever slips up. I don't even know where to start. I don't even know what country you're in! I'll find you. I will.

Love your Searching Son,

Zuko


End file.
